story of love
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: This a Naruto story with a ton of shippings in it. There is also characters in it that I created but I descided to let you guys give them the apperances you want them to have.
1. The Transfer

Sakura POV:

We were waiting in the usual spot for Kakashi sensei. He was running late, as per usual. It's so irritating especially since I have to wait for him alone with Naruto. Uh, how gross. We've been waiting for three hours, which is longer than usual. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and I knew inside was Kakashi. Grr! Why was he so late today!

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to pick up something," Kakashi moved to the side to show someone. I was amazed at what I saw.

"SASUKE!" I squealed.

"Yes, Sakura, I went to get Sasuke. I also had to great some transfer shinobe that I will be training, they call themselves the sand siblings," Kakashi continued.

"The sand siblings?" I repeated with a confused look.

"WHAT! You mean that freaky Gaara kid is here?" Naruto yelled in protest.

'KAH! NARUTO! DON'T YOU SEE THE BIGGER PICTURE! NOW SHIKAMARU WON'T BE SO DEPRESSED!' I screamed to myself inside my mind.

"Uh, yes Naruto. It does mean that 'freaky Gaara kid' is here. Along with his brother, Kankurō, and his sister, Temari," Kakashi commented.

"Huh, Temari?" Naruto repeated, all anger replaced with confusion, "hey, isn't that the name of Shikamaru's ex-girlfriend?"

"What does it matter to you, idiot. It's Shikamaru's business not yours," Sasuke finally spoke.

"By the way guys, I need to get us all to Lady Tsunade's so that we can all meet the people you will be training with from now on. Until they decide to leave, that is," Kakashi interrupted. With that we all disappeared.

Miyuki POV:

As I sat there I felt like crying, Gaara was sitting next to me, Kankurō was relaxing on the floor and Temari was pressing her face against the window searching for someone she used to date and was forced to break up with because she had to go back to the sand village. Why does Gaara have to leave? I don't want him to.

"Miyuki," Gaara said. I knew he could tell I was sad. I looked at him. Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. "Don't cry," Gaara said concerned.

"I can't help it," I cried. He turned so he wasn't looking at me. Gaara can't handle it when I cry. He can't take it because he doesn't understand or know how to get me to stop.

"Are they even going to show?" Kankurō groaned.

"They'll be here," Gaara and I said at the same time. I got up and ran out of the roo. Gaara gave Kankurō a look then chased after me.

Sakura POV:

With a puff of smoke, we entered the room. Judging by the look on everyone's faces we were late. No doubt about it.

"Sorry were late. Traffic was terrible," Kakashi lied.

"Well better late than never. Although when it comes to you, Kakashi, you always seem to choose late," Lady Tsunade commented.

"Yeah well, because of your lateness, Gaara ran off," Kankurō shot back.

"You know that's not true, Kankurō. Gaara ran off because you made him and Miyuki talk at the same time, making her sadder resulting in her running off and Gaara chasing after her," Temari corrected than pushed her face against the window again.

"You do know we're back, right?" some girl said from the doorway, standing next to Gaara, "your new sensei is here. If I remember correctly that means I have to leave now," she told Gaara, beginning to cry.

"Don't cry," was all Gaara said.

"I'm trying not to but it's really hard," was the girl's response.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I heard Naruto say from behind me.

'Trust Naruto to be the one to be inconsiderate' I thought to myself.

"This is Miyuki," Gaara answered angrily but not as angrily as I expected, more annoyed than I'm-going-to-murder-you-if-you-ever-do-that-again. This Miyuki girl has some kind of hold on Gaara making him calmer but not by much.

"So, why is she here?" Naruto continued. I noticed this really annoy Gaara. Uh, oh. Gaara's face turned into a snarl.

'Now this is the Gaara I used to know. The one where if you said anything to him he would threaten to kill you.'

"I was just dropping them off. I was told that once their new sensei got here that I was to return home, but I just can't!" Miyuki threw herself into Gaara's arms as she started to cry again.

'Man, this girl is a weakling.' Gaara hugged her for a moment then pushed her way.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Miyuki did as she was told. Gaara took some of his sand out then turned it into a beautiful necklace with a big love heart on it that was shaped as though it was made from a diamond but you could clearly see it was sand. Gaara hardened the sand then put it around Miyuki's neck. The second he did she opened her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Miyuki said in awe.

"Yep, that's Gaara for you doing then unexpected," Kankurō teased. Temari gave him a look, told him to sh and then went back to pressing her face against the window.

"It's hard so it won't break, if it does it'll just fix itself and the only time it'll be completely destroyed is when I die," Gaara informed Miyuki.

"Die?" she repeated with a worried look.

"You won't have to worry about that," Gaara told her,  
>"you should be going now. You've done your job."<p>

"You're right," she said, giving him one last hug then leaving without saying goodbye. If she had of I think she would've ended up bawling her eyes out.


	2. The Love

Temari POV:

Uh! Why do we have to have a meeting with these people? We already know each other.

"I'm Kankurō, but you guys already knew that," Kankurō told them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, We all already know each other, so can I go now?" I interrupted quickly.

"Sure, it's not like I don't have anything else to do," Lady Tsunade answered.

"Great bye!" I squealed then ran off to Shikamaru's house.

Miyuki POV:

By the time I got back to the village it was night fall. I went to the kazekage to tell him the success of the mission. It wasn't really a mission that was difficult; if anyone attacked us Gaara would simply kill them with ease. Nevertheless, I still had to give the kazekage a full report o my mission. I told him all my findings then went home. Once I was home I was really mad. I started packing my things. I heard footsteps then my sensei came into my room.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"PACKING!" was my answer.

"Why?' he knew I didn't have any missions so I had no need to pack.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" I yelled.

"Not to the hidden snow village your not! If you think I'm going to just stand here a…"

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE SNOW!" I interrupted, yelling even louder than I was before. I'm not allowed to go to the land hidden in the snow because that's where I came from and when I was there I was an outcast. I swore that I would murder all the people that ever ridiculed or rejected me.

"Then where are you running to?" my sensei asked.

"If I told you you'd try and stop me."

"You don't know that."

"Fine! YOU WANNA KNOW? I'm going to the village hidden in the leaves! HAPPY?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going because of Gaara." Now I'm really mad. Did my sensei have to make me say his name?

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, I'm not going to stop you."

'Huh? Did he just say he wasn't going to stop me? But why not?'

Temari POV:

I knocked on the door. I was at Shikamaru's house. The door opened. It was his sister, Taidana.

"Uh, it's you. Shikamaru," she called. Shikamaru came into view.

"What now?" he groaned. She just motioned in my direction. He turned to face me. "Temari."

"That's me. Don't tell me you forgot about me already because, I swear Shikamaru, if have I …" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Shikamaru leaned in and kissed me.

"You talk too much." Shikamaru said lovingly.

"Uh, gross," Taidana complained then walked off.

"Ignore her," Shikamaru said, "come on let's go chill under a tree. One sec, I'll get a blanket in case you get cold." He continued. He kissed me on the cheek then went back into his house. He came out a few minutes later, then directed me to his favourite tree.


	3. The Friendship

Sakura POV:

"Alright guys, that enough training for today," Kakashi instructed.

'Finally! I just can't beat Temari!' I thought to myself. We were all beginning to walk way.

"Hey, Kankurō, Gaara, wanna come back to my place and play cards with Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"SHIKAMARU! So that's where he's going! Why wouldn't he want me to know! It's not like I'm going to care if he's with his friends or not!" Temari exclaimed.

"Um, I guess I'll go," Kankurō ignored Temari's outburst, "what about you Gaara?"

"I'll go but don't expect me to be nice or become friends with you guys," Gaara decided.

Gaara POV:

We walked into a room with a big, round table in the middle. There were already the other guys waiting around it.

"You brought extras. Ah well, the more the merrier," Kiba said. 'Uh, so obnoxious.'

"You guys remember Gaara and Kankurō from the chūnin exams, right?" Sasuke introduced us. I just sat down in the nearest seat. I want this to be over and done with, like most of my killings. Kankurō took the seat nearest me and Sasuke took the only seat left. We were sitting in the order of me, Kankurō, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and then me again. Sasuke dealt in a clockwise direction.

"The game is poker. Do you guys know how to play?" Sasuke informed.

"Of course we know how to play. Just because we come from a different village doesn't mean we're ignorant." I complained.

"No wonder Temari's so bossy, she has to keep you in check," Shikamaru commented.

"Her, keep Gaara in check, not likely. Try no one can keep Gaara in check. Except maybe Miyuki," Kankurō corrected.

"Who's Miyuki?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

"She's my girlfriend from the snow village but she moved to the sand," I tried to mask my sorrow with no emotion. It worked.

"Can we start already?" Neji asked impatiently.

"Sure," Sasuke replied.

Miyuki POV:

I finally made it to the leaf village and found where Gaara and his siblings were staying. When I got to his house, I knocked on the door. It opened and Temari stood in the door frame.

"Miyuki, what are you doing here?" she questioned in shock.

"I ran away," I replied, "is Gaara here?" I tried to look inside.

"No, he went to play cards with Sasuke and his friends," Temari answered.

"Where?" I need to know where he is. I didn't come all this way to be told he's not here.

"I don't know. Sasuke's house, I presume." I turned to leave.

"Thanks," I replied, then headed off to find the Uchiha home.

Gaara POV:

We have been playing in silence for a while now. I don't know how long, but I liked it.

"Wait, I'm confused," Kiba broke the silence. He was already out and was just sitting there watching the game, "you have a girlfriend?" Grr, he's still thinking about that? No wonder he got out so early, he wasn't paying attention to his cards.

"Yes, I do," I replied, then turned my focus back to my cars.

"And she's with you because she wants to be, right? Not because she's scared of you?"

"YES! SHE'S WITH ME BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO BE! NOT BECAUSE I FORCED HER TO, OR WHATEVER!" I yelled, then focused on my cards again, not that they were good cards. I slammed them on the table then stood up. I turned to leave.

"Don't leave now. If you leave you'll miss all the fun," Kiba prompted. Fun?


	4. The Talking

Gaara POV:

"So Neji how's Tenten?" Kiba asked. Neji glared at him.

"She's fine, why do you ask?" Neji growled.

"Just wanting to know how you and her are doing," Kiba insisted.

"Are you sure we should be trusting the newies?" Neji shot at Sasuke.

"I'm not certain, but I recon we can," Sasuke replied.

"So, I heard that you and Temari got back together, Shikamaru," Kiba kept sticking his nose in other peoples business. Did he say that Shikamaru is dating my sister?

"Yeah, your point being?" Shikamaru mutter.

"Just that, won't Ino be jealous?"

"I never like Ino. She just forced me to go out with her, and then we got into a fight within the first hour. If she still likes me that's her problem, but I never liked her."

"So, then can I have her?" Everyone starred at Kiba.

"Umm, I guess, I mean if she wants you."

"So, wait, let me get this straight, you like Ino?" Kankurō questioned. Kiba nodded. "Why? Isn't she really loud and bossy?"

"Ah…just what I like in a girl." Kiba sighed, probably thinking about her. Do we have to talk about girls? It's depressing me. I wonder what Miyuki's up to. Is she thinking about me? Does she know that I think about her every waking hour of my life? I hope she knows that she redefined my purpose for living. She is my purpose for living, Granted killing is still fun.

"GAARA!" Kankurō yelled. I broke out of my trance.

"What?" I growled.

"God, we called your name like fifteen times. Kiba was talking to you."

"Yeah, so, tell us about Miyuki," Kiba said slyly.

"No," I replied.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" Kiba yelled.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about her." I grumbled.

"Then, what is she to you?" Kiba asked.

"Everything. She is my purpose for living. I think about her all the time, her laugh, her tears, her smile, her anger even her fear. I don't understand my feelings for her though. It's not an emotion I've ever felt before, maybe when I was younger but not once since. I feel very protective of her, that's why I gave her that necklace. It's not just to add to her beauty, it's to protect her. If anyone tries to hurt her, the sand will protect her," I looked at my feet. Hopefully she won't need the sand shield, but still.

"That's very intense," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, does she know you feel that way?" Kankurō asked.

"You said that she is your purpose for living, last time I saw you, you said killing was your purpose." Shikamaru thought out loud.

"It used to be, she changed me. And no, I don't think she knows." I got up and left I didn't want to know what they would ask me if I stayed.

Miyuki POV:

I finally found the Uchiha compound. I knocked on the door. The Uchiha opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Is Gaara here?" I replied.

"Sorry, he just left. Are you Miyuki?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"We talked about you when Gaara was here. He said some pretty intense stuff."  
>"Like what?"<p>

"Can't tell you. It's the rule when we talk about personal stuff like that, it doesn't leave the room."

"Grr, fine." I stormed off back to Gaara's house.

Gaara POV:

I got home and it was dusk. I went on the rooftop to watch the sunset, then the moon, then the sunrise. No sleeping. It's a half moon tonight. I was on the roof when I saw a figure heading towards our home. It looked like a girl, but looks can be deceiving. I saw her knock on the door. I crawled over to where she was, but I stayed on the roof. It was Miyuki.

"Miyuki?" was all I could say. She looked up at me. The orange light shone on her face. It was beautiful.

"Gaara," she said. Temari opened the door and I hid on the roof so she couldn't see me.

"You're back. I thought you would be. Before you ask," Temari said cutting off what Miyuki was about to say, "yes he's here. He's on the roof." A few minutes later I saw her get on the roof.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because of you. I needed to be here with you, so I came here," She answered. She came and lied down next to me. I looked at her neck. She wasn't wearing the necklace. How long has she been like that?

"You're not wearing your necklace?"

"Hm?" She said putting her hand on her neck, "yeah, I didn't want … never mind."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I didn't want to?" I think I'm upsetting her.

"How long have you not been wearing it?"

"Why does it matter if I'm wearing it or not? It's not like if I don't wear it, it means I don't love you! I still love you, I al-al-always will." She sat up and glared at me. Did she have to glare? It really hurts.

"I'm sorry. It's just; I gave you that necklace to protect you. It scared me that you weren't wearing it because you could have been killed."

"You gave it to me to protect me? Why?" she lied down on her side next to me, looking at me with confusion and interest. There was something else there as well but I couldn't what it was.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left without making sure you were safe, and then something happened to," I looked at her hoping my face told her I truly was sorry. The way the light danced across her face was drawing me in to her. I couldn't help but kiss her. She instantly kissed back. I pulled way.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I thought you were mad at me?" I was confused.

"Why would I be mad at you for caring about me?" I kissed her again then pulled back again.

"Now what's wrong?" she sighed.

"It's just;" I looked away, "that was my first kiss."

"Me too." We were both blushing like crazy.

"GAARA! DINNER'S READY!" Temari called.

"Want to have dinner with us?" I asked Miyuki.

"Will there be enough?" she asked.

"Temari always makes too much." I helped her up and then we went back into the house not noticing that we were both still blushing like mad.

"What were you two doing up there?" Kankurō taunted.

"Why do you ask?" I growled. He pointed to our faces. We looked at each other and realized that we were blushing still. We then blushed even more. Kankurō just laughed. Grr! I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Gaara, relax," Miyuki called. I loosened my grip then through him away from me. He hit the wall then fell to the floor still laughing. Temari went over to him and slapping him.

"You shouldn't laugh at Gaara just because he's blushing. I don't laugh at you when you blush," Temari scolded.

"I don't blush," Kankurō replied.

"Oh really? Then why was your face red when-"

"DON'T! SAY! HER! NAME!" Kankurō yelled.

"Ok, I won't, if you stop laughing at Gaara!"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Kankurō went back to his seat. Temari put our food in front of us. It was ramen. I finished my food then went back up onto the roof. Miyuki left but first she threw a kunai knife at the floor in front of me. It had a note on it. It said:

'I'm going now. Thanks for the kiss. I love you.

See you later, Miyuki.' I ignored it and kept watching the sun sink away and the moon rise, claiming the night.


	5. The Night

Kiba POV:

I grabbed some scissors and went into the backyard. My mum had been growing a ton of flowers over the past few weeks and now they were for stealing and giving to pretty, pretty girl. But which flower? Something that symbolizes love but I can give it to her without scaring her. Then I saw it. It was perfect. A white rose. I checked it over to make sure there were no 'imperfections' as mum calls them. There were none. I cut it and ran off to Ino's house. When I got to Ino's house, I went to knock on the door but it opened and Ino's younger brother, Era-sō, walked out with his girlfriend, Taidana.

"Hey look, it's Kiba," Taidana noted.

"Huh?" Era-sō wasn't looking where he was going and slammed right into.

"Watch where you're going!" I complained. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hey Akamaru, wanna come to the park with us?" Taidana asked.

"What! No! It's a DATE! I'm not letting you bring Akamaru along with us!" Era-sō complained.

"Uh, fine. See you Akamaru." They walked off into the darkness of the night. Ino ran up to the door.

"ERA-SŌ! COME BACK! DAD SAYS YOU HAVE TO DO THE DISHES!" Ino yelled but shook her head when she realized Era-sō was long gone.

"Hey Ino," I said scratching my head, "um, Ino? Will you go out with me?" I pushed the flower towards her.

"AHH! GROSS!" Ino slammed the door in my face and I heard her run off screaming.

"ARG! What's wrong with me?" I yelled.

"Nothing, she doesn't know what she's missing out on," Akamaru barked.

"Are you sure Akamaru?" I sighed.

"Of course I'm sure! Ino's crazy to turn you down!"

"Ha-ha, thanks buddy. Hey, how's about we go to the park?"

"YEAH!" We walked there and even though Akamaru tried to cheer me up it didn't work. The park had lots of trees, benches and a big water feature in the middle. I walked over to it and threw the flower into it then sat on a nearby bench. Suddenly, I heard yelling and tried to find the source.

Kanari POV:

"I am a werewolf!" I yelled.

"No you're not! You're too pretty to be a werewolf and you're a girl!" Naruto yelled back.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a girl or not and it doesn't matter if I'm pretty or not!"

"Fine! If you're a werewolf then prove it!"

"Fine!" I pulled out a knife and cut my hand. This trigged my werewolf blood to boil then I turned into a wolf that was taller than Naruto. My fur was a shiny, almond brown with bits of black through it. I coward away from the boy when I noticed he smelt … non-human.

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S A WEREWOLF!" someone yelled. He was running towards Naruto. He pushed Naruto out of the way and I decided it would be best if I turned back into my normal self.

"Told you," I bragged to Naruto. Then he got up and started walking towards me. I backed away since my instincts told me he wasn't human. Or at least not completely.

"Who are you?" the other boy asked.

"I'm Kanari. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kiba." He answered. His dog, which was sitting on his head, barked. "Oh yeah, and this Akamaru."

"Hi Akamaru. It's nice to meet you Kiba." I looked in Kiba's eyes. Suddenly, I saw his whole life flash before my eyes. I even saw what he was going to be. I fell to the floor. Did I just imprint on him? I think I did.

"Are you ok?" he rushed to my side.

"I'm fine," I answered, sitting back up.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. I just tripped," I lied.

"But you didn't move. It's like your legs just gave in," Kiba saw through my lie. Akamaru barked something about me, werewolves and imprinting.

"What's imprinting?" Kiba asked, more to Akamaru more than me.

"Akamaru don't answer!" I pleaded. Akamaru didn't listen instead he answered Kiba's question.

"Wait, what are talking about? It's like love but more?"

"That's not what imprinting is. It's not like love at first sight. It's more like…a gravitational pull…towards that person…that you have no control over. Like…nothing except that person matters anymore. You would do…or be…anything for them, whether that's a protector, or a lover…or a friend," I corrected.

He looked at me and I looked away. At that moment I heard a sudden call from the leader of my pack. I howled back.

"I have to go." I got up and ran off into the distance changing into my animal form as I was running.

Gaara POV:

I was just lying there. Staring at the moon. Night is so calm and still. It almost feels peaceful, but of course there's always the matter of Shukaku. Sometimes it's hard not to fall asleep. When will this tiredness leave? It always leaves. So why hasn't it left yet? Usually it's gone by now.

"Fall asleep. You know you want to," a soothing voice said. It was Shukaku.


	6. The Demons

Gaara POV:

"Fall asleep. Come on, it's simple. Just close your eyes. It'll all be over quickly," Shukaku continued. It was making it harder to stay wake. Maybe if I close my eyes, just for a few seconds, I can have enough strength to... I fell asleep.

Kanari POV:

Something's wrong? I kept running to where I heard Rida's call come from. What does he want? He howled again. I gave an angry howl back. He probably doesn't even want me there. Finally, I got to the source of the howl.

"What? What is it?" I asked once I got there.

"There was a vampire attack, but now there's something else," he answered.

"I know. I can feel it too," I looked around. What is this strange feeling?

"Why are you even here?" he growled.

"I was just answering your call. There's no need to get mad at me," I retaliated. He's so mean to me. Just because I'm the only girl in the pack and we used to date doesn't give him the right.

"Well you can go."

"What! There's this strange feeling running through us and now you say I can just leave!" I yelled.

"Fine, Stay! Just don't get in the way!" he yelled back. Most people would think he's doing this because he cares about me, but they're wrong. He hates me. He thinks I'm an annoying, nuisance that always gets on the way. Sometimes I think he's lying to hide the fact that he's just mad at me because it's award for him because we used to date. Soon the rest of the wolves were here.

Miyuki POV:

As I was walking, I saw a big amount of sand erupt from the roof of the house I just came from. GAARA! I turned around and ran back there. I was too late. I saw shukaku. Temari and Kankurō were outside the house. They were fighting it.

"Yes! Finally! I got that little pipsqueak to fall asleep!" he yelled. Suddenly, I whole ton of giant wolves came running there. They soon joined the fight. I ran up to Temari.

"What's going on?" I ask slightly confused.

"It's Gaara! He turned into that...thing," Temari answered. She was terrified. I sat down on the floor.

"What are you doing!" Temari yelled. I started to make hand signs.

"Miyuki!" Temari yelled. I ignored and kept making the hand signs. Temari jumped in front of me to protect me from the beast. I made the last hand sign.

"Move!" I yelled to Temari. She jumped away from me. I started to scream. I forgot how painful it was. Soon I stopped screaming. It took moment to get used to my new form. The 5-tailed Gobi.

"What the hell is going on here!" Temari yelled.

"Relax Temari. I have complete control," I calmed her. I didn't like being Gobi but this was an emergency.

"Well, Gobi, come to join the party?" shukaku called for me.

"No! I'm here to stop you from hurting anyone." I replied.

"Well if that's how your going to be, then I won't feel bad about THIS!" he quickly threw a ton of kunai knives at me, which I easily deflected them then went for my attack.


	7. The Battle

Miyuki POV:

It was a tuff fight, demon against demon. Shukaku was strong, very strong. It was hard for me to keep up.

"Had enough," shukaku taunted.

"Not-even-close," I barely managed to say. The whole village had been watching the whole fight. I won't back down, but I will admit this is hard.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll just have to step it up," shukaku pushed me away from him and took a deep breath then smacked his stomach hard. A huge burst of air came from his mouth. That was my final hit.

Gaara POV:

I can't believe any of this. I fell asleep. I can't believe I let shukaku convince me to fall asleep. Now I can't believe that my girlfriend is a demon as well. It's not that I'm not thrilled that we now have another thing in common; it's just that it was a shock. Shukaku wasn't holding back. I could see the whole thing. Miyuki is on the floor unconscious. She had turned into her normal self. I need to break free to save her. I finally found a way out. Shukaku was heading towards her to kill her.

"NOOOO!" I yelled. "LET ME OUT!"

"Aww come on! I haven't had my fun yet!" shukaku complained. I took control over myself and turned back into my normal self. I fell to the floor for a moment then ran to Miyuki. Once I got there I knelt by her side. I saw all the cuts on her. They were deep, really deep. I pulled her up to me and hugged her. Temari, Kankurō and Hinata came up to me.

"Go away," I warned them.

"But Gaara, Hinata has a lotion that h..."

"LEAVE!" I yelled, interrupting Kankurō. They backed off a few step. I started to cry. I can't let her leave me. If only she had been wearing the necklace.

Miyuki POV:

My eyes flickered open. Gaara was sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What for?" I asked.

"Your wounds. I closed my eyes for three seconds and I was asleep. I don't even know why I was so tired but I fell asleep which I know I'm not allowed to do. Because of me you got hurt and I'm sorry," he explained.

"But look at me. I'm fine. There aren't any cuts anywhere," I replied.

"But there were because of me," he accused himself again, "now that you're awake, I need to give you this. Sakura wanted me to give it to you. It's an invitation to a party she and Ino are throwing because everyone lived in the battle against me," Gaara handed me the invitation.

"Are you invited?" I asked.

"Yes but I don't know if I'm truly welcome there, so I don't know if I'm going or not."

"Please come. I'll be there and I won't ridicule you."

"Ok, but only for you." Gaara hugged me.


	8. The Invitation

Kankurō POV:

Where is Sakura? She can't be that had to find. Can she? I looked over at the park. Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kanari, Akamaru, Naruto. There she is. I ran over to Sakura. She was talking to a new girl.

"So your name is Ongaku Megami, and basically you're from heaven," Sakura stated.

"Yup. Hey, who's that?" Ongaku pointed to me. Sakura turned around to see me.

"Hey Kankurō, what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Can I bring someone from the sand village to your party?" I asked. Please say yes. I am in desperate need of you to say yes.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I just want to invite an old friend." Kichona is going to be so happy to see me.

"So Sakura," Ongaku interrupted, "Can I come to your party?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around. "Oh! Yeah, totally!" I walked off to go send my letter.

Kichona POV:

I got home from training. Dad was waiting for me. Ever since the sand siblings left he's just been sitting on the couch. I guess with none to train he's been really bored. Why can't we have just gone with them?

"Hey precious, there's a letter for you," he told me. I went to pick it up. It was from Kankurō. I opened it and read it out loud.

"Hey Kichona, there's a celebration party at Sakura's house in the hidden leaf village. I want you to come. I know it will take a while to get here that's why I sent this a few days before the party. It's celebrating the win against shukaku. Yeah, Gaara kinda fell asleep. Anyway, please come. I miss you so much, Kankurō." I giggled during some parts of the letter.

"You're not going," my dad said.

"What? Why?" I yelled in protest.

"I don't want you anywhere near Kankurō. He's trouble."

"But dad, Kankurō and I have been dating for almost 2 years now. Why do you feel like you still have to protect me from him? He's not going to hurt me or be mean to me."

"You're not going that's final." I got up and ran to my room. I started to pack things for the next week that I would spend in the leaf village.

Shino POV:

I was walking along the path with Yūki. We were on our way to Sakura's house for the party. I knew it was going to be an interesting party especially since she invited practically everyone. When we got to her house we knocked on the door. It looked like we were the last there. I looked around making a note of everyone that was there. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Kankurō, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, Choji, Kanari, Miyuki, Ongaku, Yūki, me and there was one other girl that I didn't know the name of.

"Finally, bug boy and butterfly girl are here. Now we can start our first game," Ino complained. This doesn't sound good.


	9. The Game

Kankurō POV:

"Ok the first game we're going to play is... Seven minutes in heaven!" Ino and Sakura cheered.

Everyone else groaned.

"Oh come on, don't be such sour pusses. All the boys need to put one item that represents them in the hat. All the girls need to close there eyes so they can't cheat and choose to go in the closet with the one they want," Ino explained. All the girls closed there eyes and us boy quickly searched from something that said 'me'. I pulled out a small puppet from my jacket. I was going to give it to Kichona after the party but I guess I can use it for this. I put it in the hat. Kiba put a small bone in the hat, Shino put one of his bugs in the hat, Gaara put a sand ball in the hat, Choji put the last of the sausage he was eating in the hat, rock lee put one of his leg warmers in the hat, Shikamaru put a piece of paper in the hat, Naruto put a ramen coupon in the hat, Sasuke put one of his white arm warmers in the hat and Neji put a kunai knife in the hat.

"You guys can open your eyes now," Sasuke told them. All the girls opened their eyes.

"Yay! Who wants to go first?" Sakura cheered.

"Me, just to get it out of the way." Kichona called. I new that wasn't true, she wanted to get me before someone else did.

"Ok but first. What's your name, so that everyone knows." ino instructed.

"My name is Kichona, now give me the stupid hat." she pushed. Ino gave Kichona the hat. She rummaged through it for a few seconds before she pulled out my puppet.

"I'm going to assume this is yours, Kankurō?" she said fiddling with the puppet.

"Yep, that would be me." I got up and headed for the closet. Kichona followed still trying to get the puppet to work. As we walked on there was a lot of oooo's and aaah's. Once we were in and the door was locked I took the puppet from Kichona.

"Hey! Give it back!" she whined.

"I just want to show you how to work it," I grabbed Kichona and pulled her close to me, her back against my chest. I sat down with her on my lap then I started to show her how to make the puppet move. I gave it back to her and she tried to make it move the way I did, but she was still having trouble. I grabbed her hands and helped her move them. She stopped playing with the puppet and turned around to look at me. We slowly moved in and kissed. It was perfect, like we'd done it thousands of times before which I guess we had but this kiss was different. I pulled away and hugged her.

"I don't want you to go back to the sand," I told her.

"I don't want to go either but I have to," she answered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. Just then the door swung open.

"TIME'S UP!" Ino and Sakura yelled. We got up and I took Kichona back to my seat. She sat on my lap and kept playing with the puppet. She tried to give it back to me. I pushed it away.

"It's yours," I whispered in her ear. Then she continued playing with it.

Shino POV:

"Who's next?" Ino yelled. She's too excited about this.

"I'll go. Not that I want to," Yūki mumbled from the corner. I looked at the hat. Earlier I told the bug that when it was Yūki's turn he had to crawl on her hand so that I could go in the closet with her. Now it's his time to shine. Yūki walked up to the hat. People think she's weird just because she wears a scarf that covers half her face and she's very secluded. I knew her very well though. She pulled her hand out of the hat. She opened her hand to reveal a bug sitting in the palm of her hand. She looked at me then started walking to the closet. I got up and followed. When we were in the closet Ino shut and lock the door then yelled, 'SEVEN MINUTES!'. I looked at Yūki. I took off my glasses and unbuttoned my collar to reveal my whole face. I walk up to Yūki and kissed her knowing that she wouldn't care. As I kissed her I remembered the first time I met her.

-Flashback-

We were at the park. She was running away from the hospital crying. She stopped running and fell to the floor. Suddenly, monarch butterflies flew to her and sat on her. I walked over to her. This was the first and last time I saw her full face.

"You don't seem to mind bugs," I told her. She looked up at me.

"The butterflies come to me when something bad happens to me. I don't know why, they just do," she replied.

"What happened?" I sat down next to her.

"My dad died," she cried even harder.

"At least your mum is there to take care if you still," she shook her head.

"No. My mum died giving birth to me. Now I have no one," I stood up.

"What's your name?" I offered a hand to help her up.

"Yūki," she took my hand.

"I'm Shino. If you want I can be there for you when you need someone," I pulled her up into a standing position.

"I'd like that," she stopped crying. I whipped her eyes with my sleeves.

"Do you want to have dinner with me and my family?" she nodded. "Ok but first, you don't mind bugs do you?" She shook her head. I grabbed her hand and led her to my house.

-End flashback-

"Ok time's up!" Sakura yelled slamming the door open. We had stopped kissing a while ago and were just sitting on the floor. I grabbed her hand and took her back to my corner. She sat on my lap and I hugged her.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I've always loved you," she whispered back.

"Wait! Did anything happen in the closet just then?" Naruto yelled.

Kiba POV:

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Please me! I want to go now!" Kanari squealed, then without warning got up, ran to the hat, pushing Ino and Sakura out of the way while doing so, and searched around in the hat. Everyone just starred at her wide eyed. She finally pulled her hand out of the hat. In it there was Akamaru's bone.

"YES!" we both yelled. I got up and fist pumped during my yell though. We just looked at each other. I walked up to her resisting the urge to run.

"You ready for this?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah," she replied. We walked into the closet and Akamaru sat outside guarding it from everyone. I slid down the wall and Kanari joined me on the floor.

"So, imprinting. It happened to you, about me?" I tried to start a conversation. She looked away and blushed.

"Yeah," she whispered.

'I knew it. So she likes me. That's good to know,' I thought. I turned to face her. She looked away even more. I put my hand on her cheek and made her look at me. I leaned in so she was only millimetres away from me.

"I love you," I whispered to her. She looked at me with wide eyes. I closed the gap between us by kissing her. Still shocked she just sat there for a moment but then she kissed back. I licked her bottom lip for entrance but she refused, so I bit her lower lip playfully. She moaned, I took this opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. We fought for dominance for a while. I won and then roamed her mouth. After a minute, I pulled away for air. It was lucky we did because ino slammed the door open with a camera in her hands.

"Aw nothing picture worthy. And to think I thought that Kiba would have tried to rip your clothes off." Sakura complained. I grabbed Kanari's hand and pulled her past ino and Sakura. I took her back to my seat where she sat on my lap and I hugged her while kissing her softly.

"I love you, Kiba," she whispered to me.

"I know you do," I whispered back.

"Aren't you gonna tell me you love me," Kanari whispered concerned.

"I already did." She looked up a bit in thought.

"Oh yeah. Oops," she giggled.

"I love you," I whispered anyway.


	10. The Closet

Gaara POV:

"Miyuki, you're going next!" Sakura and Ino both yelled. Miyuki reluctantly got up and put her hand in the hat. Never taking her eyes off me. I flicked my hand and made the sand ball, I put in the hat, move into her hand. Seconds later she pulled her hand out of the hat to show the sand. It broke and slipped out of her hand back to me. I got up and walked to the closet. Miyuki followed behind. I stopped at the closet and opened the door for her. She stepped in and I closed it behind me. I heard it lock and Ino call, 'have fun!' I heard Miyuki walk around.

"Where are-, there you are," she sighed putting her hands on my chest. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked while hugging her. She nodded, hugging me back. "Never let me hurt anyone, especially you?"

"Ok," she whispered. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. I leaned down and pecked her gently on the lips. She didn't seem satisfied but I'm too nervous to give her anything more. I let go of her and sat in the corner.

"Now where did you go?" Miyuki grumbled. I didn't answer. Luckily, the door opened and Sakura pouted.

"Oh, come on! Why is it that no one is ever doing anything when we open the door anymore!" Ino yelled. I just pushed my way past them and left. I can't be around them. What if something happens?

Temari POV:

Miyuki came and sat next to me.

"What happened in there? Did you guys have a fight?" I asked.

"No, nothing happened. Well actually, Gaara told me to promise him I wouldn't let him hurt anyone, he pecked me on the lips then sat in the corner," Miyuki answered.

"Maybe he still feels bad about what happened," I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Everyone! To determine who goes next we decided to spin a bottle!" Sakura practically screamed. Without warning, ino jumped into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. It went around and around and around and around but then it finally stopped on...me. I sighed, walked up to Sakura and ino, put my hand in the hat then felt around until something caught my attention. I pulled it out. To my surprise, it was a blank piece of paper. I looked around but no one stood up. I went to go pull out a new thing from the hat.

"WAIT! I think that's Shikamaru's," Choji stopped me. Everyone starred at the lump sleeping on the floor. Choji started poking the lazy ass. I got up and slapped my snoring boyfriend. He sat there for a moment then jumped up screaming.

"OOOOW! What was that for?" Shika yelled. I put my face a few millimetres away from his.

"You're going in the closet with me," I said seductively.

"What a drag," he sighed. I got up and kicked him, hard.

"FINE THEN! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE THAT WAY THEN I GUESS I JUST WON'T GO IN THE CLOSET AT ALL!" I yelled. Before I had a chance to walk away, Shikamaru was on his feet, had grabbed me around the legs, thrown me over his shoulder and was walking over to the closet.

"You know I didn't mean it was a drag because I was going with you. I meant it was a drag that we couldn't have more than 7 minutes," he said so only I could hear.

Ongaku POV:

We watched as Ino slammed the door and you could hear everything going on inside. This place is so interesting, it's hard to stop myself from touching things, but this game is even more interesting.

"SHIKA! DON'T GO TO SLEEP!" we heard Temari yell from inside the closet.

"Psst. Hey neji? Neji? Hey, hey neji?" I pestered. "Neji? Hey neji? Ne..."

"What?" Neji yelled.

"How do you play this game? I mean, what happens when you go in the closet?" I asked wide eyed.

"You'll just have to wait for your turn," he smirked. Just then Sakura opened the closet door.

"All right you guys. Your times up," Ino sighed. I got up and ran to the hat. Shikamaru was asleep on the closet floor and Temari was being a grump on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked. I turned to look at her.

"I want to have my turn," I cheered. I looked at her for approval. She nodded. I shoved my hand in then I felt something poke at my skin. I pulled my hand out. Pierced through my palm was a kunai knife.

"OOOO, fascinating. What is it?" I starred wide eyed at the knife through my hand. It had gone straight through my hand and I wasn't bleeding, mainly because I don't have blood. Everyone was starring at me. Sakura ran up to me.

"ARE YOU OK? WHO PUT A KUNAI IN THE HAT?" Ino yelled.

"I'm fine. Can I go in the closet now?" I replied with the knife still through my hand.

"Ah, let's just get this over and done with," neji groaned.

"SO IT WAS YOU! WHY WOULD YOU PUT A KUNAI KNIFE IN?" Sakura yelled.

"You said to put in something that represents me in the hat. So I did," Neji answered. I ignored the conversation and started heading towards the closet. I want to know what happens in there for father's sake. Neji noticed and followed me. Once we were in and the door was closed, Neji came up to me.

"Let me look at your wounds," he instructed. I took the knife out.

"What wounds?" I asked looking through the large hole in my hand.

"That wound. How is it that you are not bleeding?" he starred in awe at my non bloody hand with the hole in it.

"Hm? Oh! I don't have blood. One of the kicks of being music goddess. So is this what happens in the closet? If it is then why are ino and Sakura so excited about it?" I responded.

"No, this isn't what happens in the closet. Technically, when your in the closet you're meant to kiss the one you pulled out of the hat, and since destiny decided you should get me," Neji stopped. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked and didn't know what to do but my instincts told me to kiss back, so I did. After a moment light seeped into the dark closet.

"Finally, we caught someone in the act!" Sakura called, and then light flashed as Ino took pictures. We quickly pulled apart. I blushed whereas Neji smirked. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and took me to the door.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Naruto called. Neji stopped for a moment.

"Taking Ongaku to get her hand healed," Neji answered. I looked at my hand. The hole was gone, so then why would Neji tell them he was going to heal me?


	11. The Minutes

Kanari POV:

"Hey Tenten, are you ok?" I asked. She was snarling and clenching her fists.

"I'm fine!" she growled at me.

"Hey, why don't you go next. Maybe it'll make you feel better?" I encouraged.

"Ino, Sakura! I won't to go next!" she got up and went to the hat. She felt around then pulled out...a leg warmer.

"AHH!" she screamed dropping it instantly. She ran to the couch and grabbed the leg of it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" she screamed. Everyone was laughing at her, except lee. Sakura and ino had grabbed her legs and were trying to pull her into the closet.

"Come... on... Tenten!" Sakura struggled.

"You... need... to... get... in... the... closet!" ino added.

"NEVER!" Tenten yelled in protest. This is so funny. Temari and Miyuki had joined the pulling but Tenten stood strong. I got up and helped Tenten not get dragged into the closet.

"It's ok Tenten. I'm totally with you," I giggled.

"Thanks Kanari!"

"Alright, I say we just let Tenten get away with it!" Kankurō pipped up. Sakura, Ino, Temari and Miyuki all let go of Tenten. She went back to her seat but when I was walking back to Kiba I noticed he, along with Choji, Naruto, Shino, Kankurō and Sasuke, were all around lee trying to make him happier. I felt a little bad. I went up to Tenten.

"Look at lee. I think you should at least peck him on the cheek," I whispered in her ear.

"EWW! NO WAY!" she jumped out of her seat and shook her fist at me.

"Fine, if you won't then I will!" I retaliated. I walked over to lee and pushed my way past the boys. I stood in front of lee. He looked up at me, the sadness in his eyes. I took a deep breath then leaned in putting my lips to his cheek for a second or two then standing back up. Lee looked happier. Kiba jumped up and starred at me. He seemed confused and angry. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek but much longer and more passionately. I felt his cheeks get hot. I pulled away, grabbed his hand and took him back to our seat, where I resumed my spot on his lap.

Hinata POV:

Once everyone was sitting again, Sakura chose her next victim. I hid in my chair a bit more so that hopefully she wouldn't see me.

"Hinata, don't think you can hide there! You're going now!" Sakura accused. Please let me get Naruto. I got up shakily. All the eyes on me were scary. I felt faint but I knew I had to stay strong. I walked up to the hat and pulled out the first thing my hand touched. It was a ramen coupon.

"Yes! My turn!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his seat. Naruto. He ran up to me and stopped.

"He he he. Hey Hinata, I guess that you and me got to go in the closet together," he giggled with his hand in his hair.

"Ah, I guess," now I really feel like fainting.

"Well don't just stand there, Hinata," Kiba prompted. I hadn't realized I was standing here and Naruto was already at the closet waiting.

"Yeah, Hinata, Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked. I turned around and started walking to the closet. Once we were in, I heard Naruto laughing.

"w-what's so funny," I asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing," he replied, "it's just that you're blushing really deeply." That made me blush even more. I turned away from him. He came closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt of ramen. I tired to look at him. The second I did his lips were on mine. Oh no, the worlds going fuzzy. Now it's going darker and darker. To bad I can't stay wake when I'm around Naruto. It would have been nice to know how the kiss ended.

Sakura POV:

"Times up!" I yelled with Ino next to me with her camera. When we unlocked the door, Naruto came rushing out with an unconscious Hinata in his arms.

"Hinata fainted. Why does she always faint?" Naruto rushed.

"Naruto, it's not that she always faints, she only faints around you," I answered.

"What? Why me?" he asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? She likes you," Ino replied to the oblivious Naruto. He stood there for a moment obviously trying to make sense of it then a huge grin came across his face. He carried Hinata to the couch and sat there with her in his lap.

"Ok looks like everyone's had a go so..." I started.

"Not everyone Sakura." Ino said in her know it all tone. What does she mean not everyone? All the girls have taken out something from the hat.

"We haven't taken something out of the hat," Ino stressed the we. I looked around at all the guys. The only ones that haven't gone yet are Choji and...SASUKE!

"You're right Ino," I agree.

"So, I'll go first!" be both yelled at the same time. We glared at each other. Then we jumped each other and started pulling at each others hair yelling I'm going next or no you're not I am. Most of the boys were trying to get us off each other but they only just get hurt themselves.

"Enough!" Sasuke groaned. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Ino, we're at Sakura's house, so let her go before you," he reasoned. Thanks Sasuke, I knew you cared. I got up and went to the hat. I felt something soft and I felt something hard. I looked at Sasuke. He was missing one of his arm warmers. So then fluffy one must be his. I pulled it out. I was right. Ino growled.

"Hey Sasuke! Looks like I got you," I said seductively. Ino growled then jumped me. We started to attack each other again until Sasuke walked up to us. He grabbed ino and pulled her away from me. He pushed her into Kiba and lent me a hand. I took it and we went to the closet.


	12. The Party

Ino POV:

"Alright that's long enough!" I smashed the door open and saw Sasuke and Sakura in a heated make out session. I growled really loudly. Sasuke and Sakura pulled away and looked at me. I cracked my knuckles.

"I'm going to murder you Sakura," I scowled. I went to throw a punch at Sakura but Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Ino, don't you have someone that you have to go in here with," Sakura teased as she exited the closet. She tried to follow Sasuke but he turned to her and pointed at her seat, telling her to sit in her seat. I don't want to go in the closet with Choji. Before I could say anything I was pushed in the closet by Choji with him following close behind me.

"Ah! Choji! Why did you do that?" I complained.

"Because you got me and I wanted to start my turn already," Choji answered. Then I felt him get closer to me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, punching him so hard he flew backward and broke the door open. I stormed out and grabbed Sakura by the collar and pulled her up.

"DON'T EVER MAKE ME GO IN THAT CLOSET WITH A FREAK EVER AGAIN!" I yelled at her.

"I make no promises," she replied.

Miyuki POV:

"Now that you've made us play that game now what are we going to do?" Shikamaru groaned waking up from his nap.

"Um? Spin the bottle?" Sakura suggested shyly.

"No!" everyone yelled. We all looked around bored. I leant over to Temari.

"If we're not going to do anything then I'm going to go find Gaara," I whispered to her. She nodded. I got up and left. No one really noticed because they were all to busy thinking of something else they could do. Now where could Gaara be? His roof! I ran to his house. Once I was there I climbed the wall and searched the roof. He was there alright. I pulled myself onto the roof and crawled over to him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why did you leave in the middle of the party?" I retaliated.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm slightly scared of my strength right now and my ability to keep shukaku under control," he looked away, "I truly am a monster."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A MONSTER! You're not a monster just because you have one inside you. You're the sweetest, nicest, most caring person I've ever met. If you want I can teach you to control shukaku to the point that hopefully you can sleep without him escaping and destroying anything and everything," I comforted him. I tried getting closer to him so I could hug him but he moved away. I tried again but he did the same thing.

"Gaara! Let me hug you. You need one." I smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you." he replied moving away even further.

"Gaara! You could never hurt me when you're you. Now get back over here!" I pointed at the spot next to me. He shuffled the tiniest bit away from me. I'd had enough. I jumped him forcing him to hug me. Once I had him he pushed me away.

"Gaara? Are you ok? You don't have to be scared of ... yourself," I quickly moved over to him and hugged him before he could do anything. I kissed him softly on the cheek. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"I can't hurt you. I don't want you in pain. It hurts to watch, especially when I caused the pain." he was almost crying. I wiped the tears from his face.

"You need to stop being harsh on yourself otherwise you'll put me under emotional pain. I feel your hurt right now, and it's a lot of hurt, and all of it is self inflicted. Please, just be you again. Don't put yourself down." I started crying. This time he wiped away my tears. Then he hugged me.

"You don't have to cry. You made me feel better," he consoled me; "I love you."

"I love you so much it hurts," I replied, and then I kissed him.

Kichona POV:

"Well, at least we decided what to do," Kankurō teased.

"Yeah, but I get stage fright so I'm not going to sing," I replied. We all agreed on doing a karaoke competition. Which now that I think about it, I was foolish to agree.

"Yeah, they can count me out to," Kankurō seconded. I was still on his lap but we were sitting on the couch instead.

"I think I just wanna go home. To your house, I mean, and spend some more time with you." I told him.

"Hmm... No, not going home, well actually. Yes but only to pick up a few things," he replied slyly.

"What things might I ask?"

"Oh, just a blanket, maybe some snacks, possibly a second blanket, if it's cold enough. It probably won't be though." what was Kankurō's plan? He certainly has me stumped. Without warning, Kankurō got up with me in his arms and carried me to his house. I waited outside for a moment while Kankurō got the things, then when he came out he had a basket, a blanket and no make up on.

"Decided to remove your make up as well?" I asked teasingly.

"It's not make up it's face paint, and yes I did," he answer.

"Whatever, let's just go." I turned around.

"No, no, no, eyes closed," he instructed.

"But I won't know where I'm going, and how are you going to direct me? You have your hands full," I protested.

"Well I was thinking you could carry the basket and that way we both have one free hand which I can use to direct you with."

"...ok," I closed my eyes and put my hand out for Kankurō to grab. The second he did he started pulling me the way he wanted to go. I complied and went as well, seeing as though I didn't know where I was going. After a while, we suddenly stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." it was a beautiful scene. He looked at me for approval. It was so cute when he did that. I giggled then nodded. He smiled and hugged me then set the blanket out. He sat down and patted the ground next to him, telling me to sit next to him. I did then lie back. Kankuro tsked at me then sat me back up. I growled at him then lied back down.

"You can't lie down and eat at the same time. You'll choke or something? Whatever it is that Temari says," he whined. I sat up and glared at him.

"Oh come, on don't be like that! I don't want to remember you as sour once you leave, I want to remember you as sweet," he laughed at his little joke and I did too. His jokes are so lame but that just makes him cuter. I smiled to please him but then I started to feel sad. I don't want him to go. I'll probably never see him again. And after all that work I did just to be allowed to date him!

"It's not forever," he broke the silence that had been creeping up on us not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at him.

"I'm not going to be here forever. I will go home, and I'll do it for you. Only you. This isn't forever," he answered, neither of us looking at each other. I will miss him dearly while he is here and I'm in Suna. We sat there as we watch the sun set and gradually fell asleep.


End file.
